


call me frankenstein

by quietlyintoemptyspaces



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Scars, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyintoemptyspaces/pseuds/quietlyintoemptyspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got a weave or something for this?” Jim asked, poking at his mouth and wincing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t pick at it,” Bones grumbled, pulling Jim’s hand away. Blood slid over his fingers and it made him stop, gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saliva shined on Jim’s lip, slick with crimson life. It called to Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me frankenstein

The blood ran thick down his fingers, trying to stem the flow from the Captain’s nose; it was a beautiful contrast, the dark red of hemorrhage running down the pale white of fingers.

 

Bones fought himself not to lick it away, but it was a difficult notion, watching the bruise blossom across Jim’s face, tongue flicking out to lick at the red stain of his lips, catching across the palm of the doctor’s hand.

 

The sensation sent a trill of excitement through Bones’ spine, and in return he licked his own lips.

 

“Fuck, Jim, what the hell’d’ya do?” He could only hope his voice sounded normal and not tense with arousal; it was one of the problems his ex had had, too, the fact that he liked the look of arteries leaking over pale flesh. It made his throat constrict.

 

Jim leaned his head forward, pushing away Bones’ hand, replacing it with his own, groaning as he prodded. “Ugh, I think the kid sucker punched me.”

 

That took Bones by surprise, his eyes jumping from his blood-covered fingers to Jim’s electric gaze. “What kid?”

 

Jim grinned wryly, dried blood cracking on his lips. “Who else? Chekov, the little minx.”

 

“Goddamn it, Jim! Tell me you weren’t?” Oh, he could already see it…

 

“Ha! No, I just kinda took him by surprise, snuck up on him. Good reflexes though.” And he grinned again, rubbing his jaw.

 

Bones settle for hitting his thigh. “Get outta here, Jim!” he groaned playfully. He didn’t wait to see if Jim would leave or hang around, he just knew that he had to get this blood off his hands before he did something he’d regret.

 

-

 

“What happened this time?”

 

Really, though, it was petty self-explanatory, the red crusting over into black and brown in trails down Jim’s back as he pulled the shirt up and off, bruising around his wrists.

 

“Mission gone wrong,” was the simple answer as Jim settled face down onto the bed, arms under his head.

 

It never happened in Sickbay, Bones noticed. Jim came voluntarily, if only to the doctor’s personal quarters, to let his blood soak into the sheets that would never find their way to medical. It drove Bones crazy, but he never complained.

 

The lashes had ripped open Jim’s skin, but they’d done a pretty good job scabbing over. Now they reopened as Bones poured alcohol over them and wiped it away, red bubbling up and spilling over the raised ridges of dermis.

 

Blunt fingernails ran over Jim’s lacerated back, causing him to hiss and curse under his breath. “Bones? What the fuck?” He tried to turn over, but Bones was straddling his hips, sitting on his thighs.

 

The tongue licking a path up his spine made him shiver. “Bones?” he asked again, more unsure than before. “What are you doing?” There were tremors in his voice.

 

Bones smiled against the wounds, his lips painting pictures in swelling blood mixed with the saliva from his tongue. He peeled away the fresh scabs, mouthing away the very essence of his best friend, his Captain.

 

The sound of Jim’s voice finally made its way to Bones’ ears, whimpering for him to stop, it hurts, please Bones…

 

Blood mixed with alcohol in his mouth, and it left a strange aftertaste. Jim’s fingernails tore at the sheets beneath him, soiled with his own blood and wet with disinfectant, wet with tears.

 

Silently, Bones cursed himself. How stupid could he be? “Go on, Jim,” he whispered, letting the kid up.

 

Jim stood on shaky legs, opened his mouth with wavering eyes on Bones, but he couldn’t find anything to say. He almost collapsed on his way out, but he didn’t, made it to his room before his knees failed him. His erection was straining, and he wasn’t quite sure why.

 

-

 

Jim was mostly unharmed, save for the split lip that was bleeding profusely. Occasionally, his tongue flicked out to wipe away the coppery iron taste, and Bones tried to tell himself that it didn’t draw his immediate attention.

 

He was shirtless, too, stretching his muscles while sucking his lip into his mouth, blood dripping down his chin. The scars had healed nicely, Bones noticed, still silvered with mended flesh. It was an attractive aspect that made Jim look dangerous.

 

“You got a weave or something for this?” Jim asked, poking at his mouth and wincing.

 

“Don’t pick at it,” Bones grumbled, pulling Jim’s hand away. Blood slid over his fingers and it made him stop, gasp.

 

Saliva shined on Jim’s lip, slick with crimson life. It called to Bones.

 

Jim moaned into the kiss before he even knew it was coming, teeth gnashing apart his lip to reopen and bleed anew. Fingernails scraped down his back, tickling healed flesh still sensitive, raising welts in the wake of Bones’ fingers. 

 

Jim arched into him, opened his mouth to taste as much of himself as Bones, his blood mixing between them.

 

“I kinda like this side of you,” Jim gasped breathlessly into Bones’ neck, teeth brushing against the pulse before sinking in; blood welled into his mouth and he hungrily lapped it away, grinning as the doctor moaned.

 

“Jesus, Jim.”

 

There was some sort of evil chuckle that actually shocked Bones, before Jim somehow twisted him around and pinned him to the bed, nails tearing into skin. There was no blood left behind after Jim’s tongue found it.

 

Bones found it incredibly erotic, forcing Jim’s face back up to his, blood mixing with saliva mixing with each other. There was a solid length pressing against his thigh, so he shifted and let it meet his own.

 

“I want you inside of me,” Jim whispered throatily, thrusting into the friction. 

 

Bones’ thick fingers grasped Jim’s ass, legs spread forcefully apart with his knees; their teeth clacked together at the abrupt movement but it didn’t slow them down. A hand slipped beneath the waistband, pressed into Jim’s center.

 

Buttons were torn and zippers were ripped open, fabric barriers taken away so they could lie flesh to flesh. The fingers preparing him were soaked in saliva and blood, and Jim thrust back, teeth grating down Bones’ nipples.

 

“Now,” Jim ordered, grabbing the erection that wasn’t his and pressing down on it. It tore at him a little, a warm trickle down his thigh, but he didn’t stop. The pain felt good, and he only wanted it to feel better.

 

He scratched Bones’ chest, digging deep so that he bled; in turn, the cock buried inside him twitched. A twist of his hips had Bones baring his neck with an audible groan.

 

Jim bit marks into him, putting the doctor’s hands over his back so that he could feel the healed lash marks that had thrilled him so many months ago.

 

It was quick and hard and messy, and Jim came first, spilling between them so that he could put his fingers through it. Blood and semen and saliva mixed in their mouths as they kissed again.

 

Jim pulled away, up and out, before Bones could find release. Fingernails were sharp on his sensitive, erect skin, but it didn’t stop him from thrusting into Jim’s hand. He was sucking on his lip again, and he looked like debauchery warmed over, with bruises and bloody kiss marks.

 

Bones was sure he didn’t look much better, but it didn’t matter because he was painting Jim’s belly white, spilling onto his fingers.

 

“I definitely like this side of you,” Jim gasped as he finally collapsed. “Very kinky.”

 

Bones didn’t have the energy to argue, but he did have enough mind to bite Jim’s lip, if only to silence him.

 

“Shut up, Jim,” he grumbled.

 

He got a charming smile in return.

 

“You know, we have another mission coming up in a few days…”

 

Bones groaned. “What’re ya thinkin’ now, kid?”

 

“How much trouble I can get into, and if I’ll get the same treatment.”

 

Damn it all, he’d created a goddamn monster, he thought, watching the lazy patterns Jim’s fingers drew into the thickening blood on his chest, brushing against sensitive, bitten nipples.

 

“Or I could treat you in advance,” Bones offered gruffly as Jim finally found his softened dick and gave it few firm tugs, licked at a spot of dried blood – he wasn’t sure whose blood it was, though.

 

Suddenly, he was swallowed whole, throat muscles constricting around him, teeth sharp and biting.

 

“Ah, fuck,” Bones cursed, thrusting into Jim’s mouth. He could felt the blood dripping down his cock from Jim’s split lip; impossibly, he hardened further, pulsing into Jim’s mouth until he came again.

 

He grinned lazily as he sidled up against the sated doctor’s body, tongue lapping up blood along the way before sharing the spent load in his mouth with Bones.

 

“In the morning I expect a thorough medical exam,” Jim ordered.

 

Bone would have replied, but the Captain was already out; he figured the rest could indeed wait until morning. 

 

There was no rush.


End file.
